


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author takes artistic nickname freedom, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But it's there, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Chap 2 is a bit graphic but not too much idk, Does anyone even read these? god I hope not 😂, Don't copy to another site, Eclipse magic shenanigans, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I guess it's a good thing they can feel & hug each other amirite, Implied/Referenced Torture, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmarks do strange things, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Moon Made 'Em Do It, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, World War II, no regretti my spaghetti, other various pairs an' people may show up, pepper/happy is barely a whisper, rhodey/carol is only implied, tbh I'unno yet, this hurts but is also nice I guess, what even is a proper tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Tony Stark didn't have a soulmate. That was known, and had been known since he was born. His mother birthed him, crying, naked, and completely unmarked.Bucky Barnes had a soulmate, once, but that time had long since passed. His mark was on his arm, the one he lost. Whether the soulbond was severed or not is uncertain, but the 70 years of captivity surely destroyed any hope for finding them.Then there was the eclipse.The planets aligned casing the Earth in a dark shadow, but when the light shined down among her once more, nothing was the same.





	1. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for TSB: A5 - Mates
> 
> \---
> 
> No beta, gotta git gud I guess.  
> I don't have a schedule, my life is hectic, but I'm hopin' t'have the next chap up in a few days! We'll see 😂

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

Tony Stark didn't have a soulmate. That was known, and had been known since he was born. His mother birthed him, crying, naked, and completely unmarked. An anomaly, they called it.

Everywhere he went there were whispers. He could see them, he knew they were talking about him, it didn't take a genius to know. He didn't need to be the son of the infamous Howard Stark to gather attention. Oh it came well enough on its own.

It came from narrowed eyes peering at him from across the way, with hushed words spewed from mouths hidden behind hands, and with every step deviating the paths nearest him while people tried to evade, less they get too close.

Oh yes, how it came.

Tony Stark was unmarked. Unworthy. _Unloved_.

The universe slighted him.

The universe knew he was _bad_.

The universe didn't give him a soulmate.

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

Tony grew up mostly alone. Constantly ridiculed, abused, and humiliated by his own father. He was unmarked and unloved, therefor why should Howard try to love him? His mother, she loved him, she told him so; but her love came through gifts left by his door with attached notes, short phone calls, and the occasional hug that never lasted long enough before she left again. She was absentee more often than not, always busy, too busy for Tony.

Ana and Jarvis stayed by his side, he loved them, but he was unsure how much they cared for him in return. After all, people will do a lot for the right price, and Howard paid them well.

He was alienated.

By his family. By his peers. By everyone.

All because he didn't have a mark.

He didn't understand.

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

By the time he was 14 he had started classes at MIT, but being a genius didn't make people like him any more. People praised his mind, expected things of him based purely on his bloodline, and congratulated him on his academic achievements; but the whispers never stopped, the wary looks and pitying eyes never ceased.

He started building a robot at 15, an AI; a new friend to talk with whenever he wanted. He was tired of not having anyone, and robots didn't care about soulmarks or lack-thereof. Jarvis still talked with him sometimes, but not much outside of his duties, and his mom seldom called anymore. She was busy, he knew that, and he didn't blame her.

But he was _lonely_.

And before long, he had DUM-E.

Not long after that, Rhodey as well.

Rhodey was the best, he didn't care that Tony was unmarked, he loved him anyways; just as DUM-E did.

He still remembers the day he first met the man. Rhodey had fought for him, protected him, _saved him._

That day Tony smiled genuinely for what might've been the first time since his little bot was created.

It was surely the first real joy he felt from another human being.

They were inseparable after that. Brothers in all but blood. Two peas in a pod.

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

"What are you doing, Tones?" Rhodey asked, watching the younger man stare out the window.

Tony offered a small hum in response, acknowledging the other, yet not tearing his gaze from the glass. He could feel Rhodey's eyes on his back, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It never felt that way with Rhodey.

After a small stretch of silence, Tony spoke, "Why do you think I don't have a soulmark?"

The words were uttered in a casual tone, but Rhodey could feel the weight of them. Tony never seemed to talk about it much, but he would always listen with care. He knew it was a touchy subject; no matter how much Tony tried making light of it, no matter how he tried to act unaffected.

"I'm not sure, Tony," he murmured, letting out a soft sigh, "but not having one doesn't make you any less."

"No, I know that. This isn't me being a sad sack of shit, this time. I'm just...curious, I guess," Tony replied, swiveling his desk chair around to face the other man. "I'm supposed to be a genius, yet I still can't figure it out."

Rhodey tried to hide the pain in his eyes. Tony didn't want pity, and even though it's empathy he feels for his friend, he'd see it as the former.

Rhodey didn't respond, knowing Tony wasn't finished talking. He simply waited.

"Everyone has a soulmate, a mark, but not me. I don't. I've looked everywhere, Rhodey, this has never happened before. No documents, no articles, no secret government files, nothing, zilch, nada. How am I supposed to figure this out with nothing to start from?" He spoke, his voice distant, detached.

Rhodey only continued to stare, he honestly was at a loss for what to say, how was he supposed to comfort Tony when he, himself, had no answers?

Tony was staring at his chest, the place where Rhodey knew his own soulmark sat. A gold, 8 pointed star, right above his heart, with eloquent swirls appearing like fire around it.

Tony reaches up and absentmindedly rubs his own chest, looking away once more. He lets out a long, tired sigh, slumping his head into his hands which are now propped up on the desk.

"I don't know what to do, Rhodey," he mutters, nearly a whisper.

It took only six small steps for Rhodey to get to the other. He falls into place by the man's side, as it always is, and places a soft, yet firm hand on Tony's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

"You'll figure it out, Tones, you always do. You're the smartest person I know, and I have all the faith in you."

Tony peered up at him and Rhodey smiled, fondness and determination present in his deep, brown eyes. He knows it isn't worth much, the kind words with nothing to back them; but it's all he has, and he hopes it'll still help make the other feel at least a little better.

It does.

Tony returns the smile, small, yet warm, and brings his hand up to where Rhodey's still sat on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze of his own.

"Yeah...love you, Platypus," he uttered, voice full of affection.

"Love you too, my tiny star," Rhodey replied with a wide grin, chuckling at the scoff Tony let out at the nickname.

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

Tony doesn't know what having a soulmate is like, but he assumes it's as wonderful a feeling as having Rhodey by his side.

Rhodey showed him that he didn't need a mark to be loved.

He was _worthy_ all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Bucky yet, stay tuned for more lmao  
> Idk what I'm doin'.  
> I ain't a writer 🙃
> 
> Chap 1 & 2 are kinda set up, so they'll be slower I guess. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Come visit me on Dumblr @Trashcanakin 🌟


	2. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills BBB: Y3 - Captivity
> 
> \---
> 
> This chapter gets a little heavy an' slightly dark in parts, durin' the war & HYDRA captivity. Please read with caution! 
> 
> My summaries are terrible, sorry lmao  
> Not beta'd, I did my best.

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

"Can I see it again?" Steve asked one dreary night. He was sick again, bedridden; but Bucky was there with him, as he always was. 

 

"Sure thing, Stevie," Bucky replied, rolling up his left sleeve, showing his friend the mark he had just above the wrist. 

 

Steve had his own soulmark, of course, but being as sick as he was, he didn't have a lot of hope in finding his soulmate, let alone thinking they'd want anything to do with him once they saw him. Bucky, ever the optimist, always told him he'd find them one day and have a good, happy life. He would always smile and say "Yeah, Buck, you're right." He didn't need to let his own inner pessimism ruin Bucky's support. 

 

But he liked seeing Bucky's mark. Bucky was someone with a future, everyone loved him, and knowing his best friend would one day find his soulmate and have that happily ever after, it kept him going with a smile on his face. 

 

He brought his gaze down to Bucky's arm, the corner of his lips tilting upwards. It was beautiful, fitting for him, a sparrow and two flowers, bright pink in colour. Steve could only imagine what type of gal came along with a mark like that, but he knew she'd be perfect. 

 

After a short moment of silence, Steve grinned back up at the other man. 

 

"You're gonna love her." 

 

"And yer a little punk," he replied with a grin of his own, bringing his hand up to ruffle Steve's hair. 

 

"Jerk." 

 

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

Steve and Bucky were always together, every chance they could get. They weren't related by blood, but what is blood worth to a bond as close as theirs? They were family through thick and thin. All the tragedy, all the happiness and pain, the good times and bad; it couldn't keep them apart. It only made them stronger. 

 

So when Bucky first told Steve he was heading off for the military, it took him by surprise; it was shocking. They were supposed to be together forever, why would Bucky choose to go where he couldn't follow? 

 

Steve had tried, many times before to sign up, to do his part, but they kept denying him. He knew Bucky would get in without a doubt, and if Steve went, Bucky would follow; but Bucky signed up on his own. This only forced his determination higher, he wouldn't let Bucky run off without him. They had each other's backs, 'til the end of the line.

 

"That's great, I'm happy for you, Buck," he'd said, giving the ghost of a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

"Yeah, gonna fight the good fight," Bucky replied, smiling brightly for the other man, even though he didn't feel that way deep down. 

 

Bucky'd been drafted, he didn't exactly sign up; but he knew how much joining the cause meant to Steve, so he played the part of the good soldier. 

 

"I'll be right there behind ya, pal," Steve declared, determination heavy in both voice and gaze. He would make it in, he wouldn't give up. 

 

"Yeah, I betcha will, punk. I'll save ya a seat," he uttered, clutching the smaller man's shoulder in a friendly squeeze; though he didn't feel the same as the words he spoke. He didn't want Steve to go, to run off to war and get himself killed, regardless of not wishing to leave him back home alone; but he supports his friends wishes and dreams anyways. 

 

"When do ya leave for boot camp?" Steve asked, after a small silence. 

 

"Few days," came the response. 

 

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

Steve sat quietly alone in his small apartment, rubbing the mark on his too thin thigh. It was a tiny silver tree with two birds perched on it. It had a few more branches than when he was young, but not many; Steve likes to assume that means his soulmate has had a good life. Sometimes he wishes that Bucky was his soulmate instead, not that he loves him romantically, really, but it would have been easier. He knew Bucky cared for him already. 

 

But soulmarks activate when two mates find each other, burning with warmth and changing to match in colour. When Steve and Bucky met, Bucky helping him up from the ground after fighting away the two men bullying him, nothing happened. Their marks stayed the same. 

 

He was feeling rather well today, physically, but he wasn't up to much; dark shadows clouding his mind. He just missed Bucky. Loneliness was a terrible feat for anyone to manage, and Steve was alone so much these days. Channeling some of Bucky's optimism to try and brighten his mood, he got up, throwing his jacket on and walking out the door. 

 

Today would be the day. This time he'd get accepted. 

 

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

A few weeks later, Bucky came home. He tried so hard to be the same man he left as, for Steve, but he wasn't. Not entirely. Bucky Barnes left a boy, came back a man; regardless, he was still excited to see Steve again. 

 

A knock on the door startled Steve out of his contemplation. Bucky wasn't due back for another week, and he wasn’t expecting the post to come, let alone get many visitors, if any at all. Standing slowly, he began walking to greet whomever was on the other side. 

 

"Stevie!" Came Bucky's voice, an excited shout, whisking his best friend into an embrace. 

 

"B-Buck?!" Steve stuttered, getting pulled into a tight hug, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. "You're early, I thought ya weren't coming home for another week?" 

 

"Yeah, got out early, punk. I'm shippin' out soon, so they let us come home," he proclaimed with a smile, still clutching the other by the shoulders, but deep down he hurt. He didn't want to disappoint Steve again, but he had no choice in the matter. 

 

"Shipping out?" Steve's brows furrowed. "Already? That's...that's so soon," he muttered, dread filling him into his core. Bucky couldn't ship out to fight the war yet, Steve still didn't even make it in! 

 

"Yeah...I know, Stevie," he paused briefly, looking off to the side.

 

He tried to keep up his bubbly facade, but Steve could tell his mind was shrouded by something grim. Steve didn't bring it up. 

 

"When," Steve's chest ached a bit, but he powered through his feelings of dread, "When do ya ship out?" 

 

"Two days." 

 

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

Bucky spent most of his time in battle just trying to think of the bright side, hard as it were. He saw too many horrors here. Friends and fellow soldiers' faces clouded over with gloom, that thousand yard stare present in every set of eyes. Killing soldiers on the opposing side became easier and easier with every pull of the trigger. He was a natural, they said, almost like he was born for the job. 

 

Bucky didn't want to think about that. Didn't want to bask in the  _ glory  _ of being coined a perfect killer. Instead, he thought about Steve back home; about how thankful he was that his best friend wouldn't ever know this life, that he wouldn't have to see the same tortured gaze in his eyes too. 

 

He was unaware that Steve was already in boot camp, training to be a soldier alongside him.

 

They were moving out again, another mission, more lives lost, no more time for contemplation or remembering the good things. He had a job to do. Unfortunately for him and everyone else, the mission wasn't successful...for them. 

 

They were ambushed, the enemy masses overpowering them, carting them away locked up like dogs in crates. Held captive in some facility, too many people per cell, Bucky was struggling to remain encouraging; but he needed to for everyone else. Hope, however, could be toxic, and Bucky wasn't sure he had much left to offer. 

 

Every day that passed, more and more soldiers disappeared, hope dissipating each second; fear and dread filling them to the brim. The ones who were taken never returned. They were hungry, tired, some of them died in their cells from starvation, illness, or previous wounds, then their bodies were taken away. Bastards. 

 

Everyone was terrified, not knowing what was actually happening to their fellow soldiers, their comrades, brothers in arms; but with no weapons and everyone being so weak from countless days of captivity, there wasn't much they could do. They'd tried to fight back a couple times before, and that ended bad, more beatings, more death. 

 

Bucky was weak, exhausted, barely holding himself upright, but when they chose him, he still fought back. They drug him out of that cell by the collar of his shirt, he swung at them, tried kicking out their legs, he wouldn't give up. He heard a loud crack and then there was silence as the room around him began fading to black.

 

The last sight of Bucky his comrades saw, was the enemy dragging him away. 

 

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

He wasn't sure how long he was there, how long he managed to survive the horrors HYDRA thrust upon him. They pumped him full of chemicals, drugs, he doesn't know exactly what, but the pain was unbearable. They were torturing him, cutting him, examining things, jotting notes in a book, dosing him up some more… He just wanted it to end, why wouldn't he die already? 

 

Bucky was constantly in and out of consciousness, but he remembers the pain. 

 

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

He hears the door open and all he can think as the panic starts to engulf him is, " _ not again, please no more _ ," but he doesn't have the strength to move. Or maybe he can't move... He turns his head towards where he hears the sounds of footsteps, peering blearily to the side; he tries to focus, but his mind is wrapped in a fog. 

 

“Bucky!” A familiar voice calls out to him, and he can feel the man’s hands. 

 

“Steve?” 

 

“Yeah, Buck, it’s me. I- I thought you were dead.” 

 

“I thought you were smaller.” 

 

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

Steve was here, he was really here, and Bucky couldn’t believe it.  _ Captain America,  _ what a title. Though little Stevie wasn’t so little anymore, Bucky would still follow him into the jaws of death. They were best friends and he wouldn’t leave him behind, not again. 

 

So he kept fighting. 

 

The Howlies did mission after mission, all successful. They were making so much progress for the war efforts. They would win, then they could go home. 

 

But nothing lasts forever.

 

⋆☽○◐●◑○☾⋆

 

Bucky didn't know what happened, he remembered falling, thought he had died; but his eyes fluttered open. He couldn't move, didn't even have the energy to panic. He was completely disoriented, vision blurry, but despite whatever drugs they had pumping through him, he was in excruciating agony. 

 

The sounds came first, a loud grinding, the shuffling of feet, muffled voices that seemed too far away. Gathering the energy to move his head, trying to focus what little sight he could muster, he noticed what he thought to be doctors; white lab coats, lights. Maybe he survived the fall, maybe he was in a hospital; but no, that would be too easy. What he saw horrified him. 

 

_ They were sawing off his arm _ . 

 

The initial shock brought his panic full force, and he felt something cover his mouth and nose. Choking on a scream that bubbled into his throat, but wouldn't come out, he once again fell unconscious; letting the darkness wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems much more fleshed out than the first one :') rip  
> Anyways! I hope ya like it, thanks for readin'! 
> 
> I promise, WI will arrive eventually, heh. 
> 
> Visit me on Dumblr @ Trashcanakin


End file.
